Worth It
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Slight AU. Johan wants to go on a tour of town for a bit... that's pretty innocent, right?


"Doctor?" Voiced Johan curiously, startling the dark-haired male from his paperwork at his desk. It had been a few months since he saved the blond from dying for the second time, and the boy was already up and about easily. Everyone else was still wary, afraid mostly anything would set the young man off, but he seemed unfazed and in his own world. Perhaps that was good, but the others still had concern for Tenma and Wolfgang (who was saved, but only moved when he absolutely had to, the pain too severe most of the time), who still inhabited the doctor's home along side the psychotic younger.

Sighing silently and rubbing his face, glad it was noon and he could eat after this long time of work… Spinning in his chair and looking at the boy full on, he tilted his head slightly, "Yes, Johan?"

The blond pouted a bit at the tone, made for someone who was his patient and nothing more, "Are you dating Wolfgang?" His opposite spluttered as he opened his mouth, and widened his eyes a bit. "Oh, does that assumption offend you?"

"No," admitted Tenma steadily, "Though that's a pretty personal question," he got up to leave the room, though he was blocked by Johan, "Why in the world do you care, though?"

Instead of answering, the blond started down the hallways and down the stairs like nothing had just happened. The doctor followed after, and was eager to get to the kitchen for a nice sandwich at least. A familiar set of vocals was talking up Wolfgang eagerly in the tiled room. The raven-haired stopped in the doorway and decided to go part detective, listening in on the conversation curiously. He had missed some of the beginning, so perhaps this wasn't too bad…

"Me and Tenma? What makes you say that?" The older of the conversing two spoke up, shuffling around and probably getting food. He heard a crash and then practically sped in at that, relieved to find it was merely a broken plate and was dropped accidently. "Hello Mr. Tenma," greeted Grimmer warmly, wincing as he slowly bent over, but Johan quickly bent down and picked up the large pieces eagerly, and put the in the nearby trash.

The chipper mood was odd, though. Johan walked over to the older and smiled sweetly, "How about we go sight seeing today? Just the two of us?" At the surprised expression he earned, the blond chuckled lightly, "I have yet to see much, but I hope we can see on at least a bus and stop somewhere?"

"Fine," agreed Tenma, then turned to overlook them both, "Grimmer, I'd like you to rest now, I know you have been doing very well… but don't overwork yourself. I'd hate for you to permanently be bedridden." At the eager nod he received, he made way for the long faced man easily, who hobbled back to his room on the same floor with a sandwich in hand. Turning back to his younger patient, he paused for a moment, and then made for the cabinet. He pulled out a prescription bottle full of the new drug that he put the blond on as of now. The only noticeable side affect would be a bit of a loopy behavior, so it wouldn't be too bad for travel.

Tenma waved the younger over, and got a small paper cup by the sink and filled it mostly with water, then handed it to Johan. Opening the see-through bottle, he shook a couple pills into his palm, then clicked the lid back on and put it back away. "Here Johan, this is a new medication, but you will probably prefer it to the old one."

The boy blinked and nodded wordlessly, eager for this rather than the syrup he used to be made to take. The pills were dropped into his outstretched hand and he popped them in his mouth, quickly bringing up the small cup to drink them down simply. Crushing the used little cup in his grip, he tossed it into the trashcan and sighed, "Can we go now?"

Desperate for a sandwich, but wanting to keep the other happy, the doctor nodded. His stomach had yet to rumble, so that had to count for something…

"Wow, this is a cool train," mused Johan as they boarded the sponsored German train.

They found empty seating, and Tenma took the window seat eagerly, surprised the boy took the space next to him, rather than the seat across the short table. Not having much to say, they found an impasse of how to talk to each other. It took awhile, but finally the young blond began to giggle about one thing or another. Staring at him, the doctor found himself frozen. It was so carefree and sweet, and so unlike this usually guarded and intimidating individual.

He peered out the window, feeling his guard go down considerably as the calming scene unfolded itself, the train announced they would be nearing a stop in a quarter of an hour. Curious to get off there, he felt a weight start on his shoulder, and glanced over to see the wavy blond resting it there, mumbling about absolutely nothing. It was a beautiful day, but he soon looked back to see rainclouds starting as people began to complain about their days being ruined by the "burden". Personally Tenma enjoyed the rain, thinking it soothing and grand, but figured his opinion clearly wasn't popular on this public automobile. The train finally jerked slightly at its stop, and Johan shot up and out with the bustle of people.

The doctor grew worried and tried to move the line along as quickly as it would move, hoping that his patient was okay… Then slapping his face mentally for caring more than he should. Lately he couldn't contain… whatever this was. Finally he was met by the sprinkle of raindrops and he looked around wildly. Tempted to call out the other male's name he finally rested his eyes on the missing blond.

Johan was by the water fountain, smiling and talking to it or something of the sort. Rushing over and nearly deafened by the leaving bus, he made it and to the loner eventually. "How'd you get here so fast?" He questioned, breathing a bit harder.

The piercing blue eyes slid to his face, and he slyly grinned. Confused for a moment, he was shoved into the beautifully sculpted fountain, but he grabbed onto the lithe shoulders in time to have them both go down. Spluttering, he found himself on his back in the water, with a crazy boy on top of him. They laughed for a moment, but then slowly blushed at this. How did this look to a passerby?

"Doctor I…" began Johan, "I think the medicine is allowing me the courage, but understand…. I want this…" sealing his words with a firm kiss, the German made it clear what he meant when he asked if Wolfgang and the doctor were together. Why he was so happy when it was honestly denied…

As the boy pulled back, the Japanese man ran the back of his hand down the soaked cheek and shook his head with laughter, "So you had to shove me into a water fountain to do this?" It wasn't angry; in fact the older man was glad this happened so he no longer had to ignore the feelings he returned so strongly.

They kissed again, but then it broke as Tenma got up, pulling the other male up with him. He stepped out of the water and onto the cobble, and sighed… They'd need warm clothing now, but… seeing Johan's blush that matched his own and the laughter he earned in return… It was worth it.


End file.
